Close To You
by basium
Summary: Draco Malfoy isn't happy. Damn the duties of Head Boy! Rated R for later. DMHG. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Close To You  
Author: basium  
Rating: R... eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's world. Don't sue.****  
A/N: This is my first story... be nice pleez :P This little plot bunny hopped upon me and hasn't stopped biting my ankles... so I had to let it have a go. That's basically it... Oh, and Review like hell!! Now on with the show. **

**Close To You - Chapter 1**

_This is NOT happening.  
  
Not here.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not with HER!  
_  
Draco Malfoy paced Dumbledore's office in anticipation and worry. _This isn't fair! Why me?!_ The current circumstances were NOT to his liking. And to make matters worse... well, here's what happened.  
  
**.: 4 Hours Earlier :.**  
  
He had been fetched by the horrid Creevey kid and had not been given much of an explanation. Draco figured it had something to do with his Head Boy duties and thought nothing of it.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
Upon reaching the headmaster's office, Dumbledore appeared from inside and in a calm voice explained the situation.

"As you know, Draco, the Head Girl duty has not been appointed to anyone yet. I have many choices in mind, but I thought it best if _you _choose."

"But… why?" asked Draco.

"Well, I want the Heads to be able to work together smoothly. The candidates are all perfectly qualified, and it is now up to you to choose the one that is best fit to work with you. After last year's Heads I thought this would be of great help. **(Edit)**

"I am bringing in your… erm… _choices _one by one. You will spend a few moments talking to said choice, and then proceed on to the next one. Your first interview will be with Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore smiled slightly and finished, "Good luck."

_This won't be so bad..._ But something in the pit of his stomach told him differently.  
  
A few minutes later there was a rap on the door, followed by the bushy- haired Gryffindor entering the room. The door closed behind her and an odd silence now hung in the air.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said quietly. "I suppose you should interview me now... right?"  
  
Draco snapped back to reality and nodded. He didn't exactly know what to say... but then realized that he could have fun with the situation. He equipped his face with the signature Malfoy smirk and started to walk slowly around Hermione, as if he was surveying her.  
  
"Malfoy, _what _are you do-"Hermione started, but was interrupted by a loud 'tut' coming from Draco's mouth.  
  
"Well," he said, sighing, "You're a bit brainy for my liking, but I suppose you might do..."  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know _what_ idea has crawled into your tiny brain, but this is an interview for the Head Girl's duty. You do _not_ expect me to-"  
  
"_Woah woah woah!_ I don't know what you're thinking, but I am simply making an observation! I _am_ going to have to share a common room with the Head Girl. A bit conceited, are we mudblood?" Draco drawled, laughing slightly. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it when words didn't come.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door before Draco could continue. "Miss Granger, please leave my office. Mr. Malfoy, there will be another student to interview in a moment."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco as she left, slamming the door slightly.  
  
And that is how the next hour went, with a few students filing in for interviews with the Head Boy. Draco's head was spinning by the time the last student left and Dumbledore entered the office.  
  
"Well, have you made your decision? Or do you need time to think it over?"  
  
"I... erm... well..." Draco muttered, not sure if he knew yet who he was choosing.  
  
"I shall give you five minutes. Please make the best choice, as this is an important decision." Dumbledore left and Draco was alone yet again.  
  
_Hmmm... No one really stood out... Who shall I choose...  
_  
Then, from the back of his head, a small voice said "_Granger_..." Draco pondered on this thought for a few moments.  
  
_She's friends with Potter... This could be of use to father... I could befriend her, and she would lead me straight to the Boy Who Won't Die...  
_  
The Headmaster returned and inquired as to whom Draco chose for Head Girl.  
  
"Well... I chose... The mud-" Draco stopped himself. "Erm, Granger, Professor."  
  
"Ah, very good! I shall see to it that Miss Granger is notified at once." Draco turned to leave when Dumbledore called him back.  
  
"There's one thing I have forgotten to tell you. I have decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl should get to know each other well, so their jobs run smoother." _Great, getting to know the mudblood. Oh well, the better to get Potter...  
_  
"Therefore I will be performing a simple, yet effective, spell on both yourself and Miss Granger. You will not be permitted to be more than a few feet away **(Edit)** from each other at all times – excluding washrooms and bedrooms. But other than those exceptions, you will not leave each other's side."  
  
Alarms went off in Draco's head. He sat down to process the giant weight that had just been put on his shoulders.  
  
"B-but Professor! What about classes?"  
  
"Your teachers will be informed ahead of time."  
  
"B-but—"  
  
"I apologize, but I think this will be a pleasant experiment from which everyone will benefit. Now if you will excuse me, I must fetch Miss Granger. It seems Mr. Creevey has gotten himself lost." With that, Dumbledore had left the room.  
  
**.: Present Time :.  
**  
So now Draco paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. He was sure to create a rut in the floor eventually, so he sat down. The alarms in his head had subsided slightly but were still there, reminding him of the fact that he would be spending hell-knows how long with the Gryffinfreak Mudblood attached to his side... And he hadn't even been able to argue his way out of it!  
  
_Father is going to kill me... I will be 6 feet under in less than a week... But on the plus side, the Mudblood won't be attached to my side if I'm dead..._

* * *

**A/N- So kiddies! What didja think? It's just the start of it... I don't really know if I'm going to continue... Review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Close To You  
Author: basium  
Rating: R... eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's world. Don't sue.  
A/N: I made a some edits in the previous chapter... it seems I didn't make a few things as clear as I wanted. So check Chapter 1 if you wanna see the changes.**

**Close To You - Chapter 2**  
  
Hermione had just entered Dumbledore's office. Draco scowled at her, unwilling to salvage any last hope of the situation turning. But the look on Hermione's face was so close to Draco's it was uncanny.  
  
"Listen, I don't like this any more than you do. So I suggest you step out of your Malfoy scowl for two seconds so we can deal with this." _Ouch, fierce..._  
  
"Excuse me? If you think I am going to work with a Mudblood you have something else coming." Draco hissed.  
  
"So that's it then? Fine. You can be a prat. I don't care. _I_ am getting myself out of this." At her words Dumbledore appeared at her side.  
  
"What was that, Miss Granger?" he asked smiling.  
  
"N-nothing, professor." Hermione replied, blushing slightly. Draco smirked. _Oh yeah, get yourself out of this then.  
_  
"Hermione, do you understand what is going to happen?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Do you?"  
  
"I guess." Draco grunted.  
  
"Wonderful." Dumbledore retrieved two goblets off of his desk. Their contents were swirling and silvery-grey in colour.  
  
_Don't tell me we have to drink this..._  
  
As if reading Draco's mind Dumbledore said, "Yes, you will be drinking this."  
  
The potions were now giving off a purple mist and smelled strangely of day-old pizza.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I believe it tastes rather like a mix between a sherbert lemon and roast beef..." Dumbledore smiled and handed them the goblets.  
  
Draco looked at the swirling potion and then snuck a glance at Hermione. She was looking at her goblet like it was going to bite her. Draco took a deep breath, swished the potion in the goblet, and downed it in one gulp. _Dumbledore was right... yuck, sherbert lemon and roast beef...  
_  
Suddenly Draco felt a stitch in his side. Literally. He looked down and there were silvery clear strands of thread weaving in and out of his side. Expecting to feel pain, he winced – but it wasn't needed. He shot another glance at Hermione, who was currently looking down at her side with a look of horror on her face. There were now a few feet of the invisible thread between Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Well, I see the potion has taken effect immediately. Those threads will not break – they will simply vanish when you are allowed to separate and re- stitch themselves when you are back together. I suggest you don't stretch the threads, they are rather delicate." Dumbledore clapped his hands together smiling. "The start of term feast is about to begin – I suggest you make your way down to the Great Hall. Oh, and it's up to you which table you wish to sit at."  
  
"But Professor-"Hermione said anxiously, "-How long do we have to stay stitched together?"  
  
"Hmm. I will decide that, depending on your progress. Happy eating!" he replied, getting up and ushering Draco and Hermione to the door. They shuffled along, being careful not to stretch the thread.  
  
"We are sitting at the Slytherin table." Draco said at once. There was no way he would be caught dead at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Who says? You do _not_ have authority." Hermione replied annoyingly.  
  
"Oh and you do? I am not sitting with the Golden Trio. There is no way in hell."

**.: Several Minutes Later :.**  
  
"Uh, Malfoy? Why are you sitting with us?" Ron asked with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"I have to, alright?" Draco mumbled quietly.  
  
"Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch what you said." Harry asked, resisting not to laugh.  
  
"I said I have to, alright?!" Draco said loudly, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Calm down Malfoy." Hermione said warningly. Draco kept his head low, trying not to look at the gawking Slytherins.  
  
"Ok, seriously Hermione. Why is Ferret Boy sitting with us?" Ron asked, now slightly angry.  
  
"Like he said, he has to." Hermione said simply, just as Dumbledore took the podium.  
  
"Welcome students. It is yet another glorious year at Hogwarts. I would like to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to all first years. May your years at Hogwarts be fun and educational.  
  
"Now I would like to introduce to you our new Head Boy and Head Girl – Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Would you stand up please?"  
  
Hermione graciously stood up, smiling. Draco remained seated, but as soon as Hermione was fully standing, he felt himself being pulled up by an invisible force. He hung his head, scowling.  
  
"Nice to see the Heads getting to know each other." Dumbledore said, and continued on with his speech as Draco and Hermione sat down. _Why in Merlin's name did this have to happen to me??  
_  
Draco ate dinner in utter silence. The Great Hall was full of conversation – most of which was about him. He was incredibly relieved when the feast was over; until he realized he had to go back up to the Head's dormitories with Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy, lets go." She said, immediately receiving looks from both Ron and Harry.  
  
"Erm.. Hermione? Aren't you coming up to the Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm a Head, remember? I have my own room, and a common room I share with _him_." She pointed to the sulking ferret.  
  
"Right. Have fun then," Ron replied, attempting to smile as he left with Harry.  
  
"Malfoy – common!" Hermione said impatiently. Draco got up slowly, his head still hung.  
  
"Oh would you _stop_ that?" an annoyed Hermione said. Draco paid no attention to her.  
  
They reached the Head's common room and Hermione mumbled the password ("Malaclaw") and they stumbled into the room. Draco's first mistake was flopping down on one of the couches.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed as she was immediately yanked from the spot she was standing. Losing her balance, she fell on top of Draco. There was an awkward silence, and Draco cleared his throat. Hermione took the hint and proceeded off of him.  
  
"I'd, uh... better go up to my room," she mumbled, looking around. Draco grunted, getting up.  
  
"Erm... Do you have any idea how this is supposed to work?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Draco snapped. They were currently standing at a fork where the two staircases met.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed..." Hermione said, moving towards her staircase. At once the threads that bound Hermione and Draco disappeared. Draco felt himself moving up the stairs. He tried to go back down but was unable to. Hermione had already left, so Draco had no choice but to go to bed himself.

* * *

**A/N- Ok. As I said, I made a few edits... like the whole 'five feet' thing was (like niftylicious said) too random. Also, everyone is wondering why Dumbledore let Draco choose the Head Girl? Well I added a bit in the first chapter to make it a bit more understandable, but basically the previous year (6th) there was conflict, _major _conflict, between the Heads. So Dumbledore came up with a solution, but that was _after _he had told Draco that he was Head Boy. I hope that clears it up a bit, if you have any more suggestions/questions then review and include your thoughts!**

.basium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Close To You  
Author: basium  
Rating: R... eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's world. Don't sue.  
A/N- Thanks so much to all the wonderful reviews I have been getting! Hee hee, they make my day. Now on with the show...**

**Close To You - Chapter 3  
**  
_He was walking down the corridor... The hall was pitch black; it must be late... He turned a corner and bumped into someone. They dropped something... He retrieved it and stood up. He was now face to face with the person he bumped into, but she didn't have a face... He suddenly pushed her into the wall and kissed her, she moaned slightly. "Oh Malfoy... Malfoy... MALFOY!"  
_  
"MALFOY!" _What the bloody fuck...?  
_  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Draco got up, wondering where the hell the voice was coming from. Rubbing his eyes, he dressed himself quickly and opened his door. Hermione was standing at the bottom of the staircase, screaming Draco's name at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell do you want Mudblood?" Draco asked annoyed as he made his way down the steps.  
  
"What does it look like?" Hermione replied. "We can't leave the stairs separately."  
  
Draco shook his head and headed down the stairs until he was parallel with Hermione.  
  
"I'll count to three..." Hermione said. "One, two, three."  
  
Both Draco and Hermione took a step down and found themselves being stitched back together again. Draco groaned, watching the silvery thread weave its way through his side painlessly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said cheerfully, "We'd better get to class."  
  
"I am _not_ going to one of _your_ classes." Draco snapped stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. We'll go to yours. I suppose it's only fair, considering you sat with me last night."  
  
"Don't remind me." Draco muttered.  
  
"Plus, since I'm seeing someone tonight-"  
  
"You're what?" Draco said, alarmed.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erm... Ron."  
  
"The Weasel? No. Absolutely not." Draco snapped.  
  
"We're just going up to the astronomy tower."  
  
Draco shook his head. There was no way he was going on a date with the Mudblood and the Weasel.  
  
"Listen, it won't be that bad-"  
  
"Oh no. Of _course not._ It won't be at all awkward, you snogging the Weasel King while I sit there happily watching." Draco snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well what choice do we have?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... You could cancel your little _rendezvous_ with the Redheaded Wonder..." Draco smirked.  
  
"I- No. I'm not cancelling just because of a certain lump stuck to my side." _Ouch, she is so original, isn't she?  
_  
"Go tell Dumbledore. You've got him played into your little hands anyways." _Aha, I hit a nerve_.  
  
"I do NOT!" Do too.  
  
"Of course not." Draco smirked again.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to Dumbledore... AFTER classes. What do you have first?"  
  
This time Draco's smirk was sprawled across his face.  
  
"Potions."  
  
..:::::::::..  
  
"Miss Granger, would you kindly explain why on earth you are in my classroom at the wrong time? Have you made a mistake on your timetable?" Snape asked as Hermione and Draco entered the Potions classroom. It seemed as though Snape had hit a nerve as well – Hermione never made mistakes on her timetable.  
  
"Well, Sir..." she started, looking at Draco. _What do I look like, a support group? You are on your own.  
_  
"Yes? Spit it out..." The Professor said, smirking in a Malfoy manor.  
  
"I, erm... Dumbledore wanted me to-"  
  
"Ah yes, I received a note from him earlier. It seems he thinks it best fit if you visit the Slytherin and Ravenclaw class to see what _real_ students look like." Hermione was silent.  
  
"Well, sit down." Draco suddenly felt a twang of embarrassment as he realized he would have to sit with her too. They found two seats at the front of the classroom and sat down, feeling the many eyes on their backs.  
  
Potions went rather smoothly, excluding the fact that the whole class was whispering about the new recruit, and why she was sitting with Malfoy. The class ended and Hermione and Draco headed out of the class.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, is that your new _girlfriend_?"  
  
"Oiy, _Malfoy_! I thought you had only a thing for pure blooded?"  
  
"Nice _pet_, Malfoy!"  
  
_Oh that is IT. I am never going to be able to show my face in any Slytherin classes ever again! I-  
  
_"Erm, it's lunch... Where are we sitting this time?" Hermione asked, avoiding looking at Draco.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh... but-"  
  
"I thought you were going to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, yes, I will." Hermione started on her way to Dumbledore's office with Draco trudging along beside her. They reached their destination, said the password, and before they knew it Dumbledore was inviting them inside.  
  
"Good day, Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What might I do for you both?"  
  
_You could start by removing this stupid curse... then I can practice Avada Kedavra on you..._  
  
"Erm... Professor Dumbledore, Sir? You see, I have this... _thing_ with Ron and-"  
  
"Ah, I see. You would like me to remove the spell."  
  
"Yes, if you could that would be wonder-"  
  
"I am afraid I cannot, Miss Granger. I won't be able to manually remove this for at least a few days. Until then, you will just have to cancel your date. Unless Mr. Malfoy here would like to come along?"  
  
Draco expected Dumbledore to laugh, or chuckle at the least, but the look on the Headmaster's face was one of seriousness.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I am indeed sorry Miss Granger. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." The Headmaster ushered them out of his office, closing the door behind them.  
  
"I, erm... I'm sorry Malfoy..." Hermione muttered. Draco grunted in response.  
  
"I just wish there were another way... I mean, I know you are going to feel awkward being there with us-" _WHAT?!_  
  
"WHAT?! I am not going! You are cancelling!"  
  
"But I-!"  
  
"You will or there won't be a Weasel to date anymore." _Take that.  
_  
"Fine." She snapped. They were now at the entrance of their common room, and saying the password they went inside.  
  
Draco was tempted to flop on the couch again but stopped himself, remembering what happened the last time he attempted that. He chose to sit on a chair instead, making sure Hermione was close enough as to not get pulled over.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"...Attempting to take a nap without you jumping on me..."  
  
"First of all, I did not jump on you – I was pulled. Second of all, we have lessons; remember? It's the first day of classes, you don't expect me to skip, do you?"  
  
"Precisely." Draco said yawning.  
  
"No!" Not this again. Can't she just shut up and do what I want to do?  
  
"I am staying in this spot. If you want to attempt to go to classes then by all means, go right ahead."  
  
"You know I can't do that." _Hence why I said what I said..._  
  
Draco grunted a response back and Hermione shot him a look of disgust. Then she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mudblood? Don't touch me." He snapped.  
  
"I. Am. Going. To. CLASS!" Hermione shouted, still trying to get Draco off the couch. He had a thoroughly disgusted look on his face as he tried to free himself from Hermione's grasp.  
  
"Would you just – _fuck!_ – LET GO!" He finally got a good grip on Hermione's hand and removed it from his arm. This sent her flying backwards – and then right into Draco's lap.  
  
_Déjà vu..._

* * *

**A/N- Alrighty. So I don't need to be Trelawney to see that I am going to get some questioning feedback from this. 1- As to why Dumbledore can't remove it? Well, it's mostly because it was a potion they took... and you can't really remove a potion, it has to wear off. 2- Why would Hermione go all defensive when asked to cancel her date? Well this _is _Ron... and he hasn't been the type to show his feelings... until now that is. So it's kind of a first date thing. Hope that clears things up... thanks again to the reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Close To You  
Author: basium  
Rating: R... eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's world. Don't sue.  
A/N: Thanks again to the reviewers. Gotta love em! Now to continue where we left off... If you don't know then you should reread chp 3... remember? Deja vu....?**

**Close To You - Chapter 4**  
  
Needless to say, Hermione got up quickly. There was an awkward silence in which they both avoided each other's glares. Then Hermione remembered the fact that their afternoon lessons started in half an hour.  
  
"Well... what are we doing?" She asked nervously.  
  
"You are standing there like the moronic Mudblood that you are, and I am attempting to take a nap and avoid going to classes."  
  
"So that's it then. Your word wins over mine." _Yup._  
  
"Glad that's cleared up." Hermione ignored him, shooting another disgusted glare his way.  
  
"I have never skipped before, and I am not about to now. There is no way!"  
  
It was Draco's turn to ignore her, and he made no sign of hearing her whatsoever.  
  
"Malfoy. Answer me." _Nope. I am asleep, can't you tell?_  
  
"Malfoy!" _She doesn't give up does she?_  
  
There was silence, and Draco thought that she had left, but then realized that was impossible.  
  
"Alright, then..." Hermione said smoothly. She made her way over to where Draco was half-lying on the chair. She ran her finger down his arm, while sitting in a rather interesting position on the arm of the chair.  
  
Draco opened one eye, looking at her suspiciously. _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ Hermione now had a sly grin on her face and was fiddling with the clasp on her robes.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco said slowly, now fully awake.  
  
"What does it look like?" she replied slyly. "Sit up." _Oh god..._  
  
Draco slowly obeyed, his eyes wide in astonishment and confusion.  
  
"Now that I have your attention..." Hermione reached inside her robes. She pulled out her wand quickly and before Draco could react there was a loud BANG.  
  
Smiling, Hermione put her wand back away. She was now sitting next to a trembling white ferret. She debated on bouncing it, but decided against it, in fear of retaliation later on.  
  
"Well, one little bounce won't hurt." She said quietly.  
  
Pulling out her wand again she made the ferret bounce on the chair, rising a few feet in the air. Feeling this was enough punishment, Hermione stopped the bouncing ferret and raised her wand. After a loud snapping noise, she was sitting next to a trembling Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Wonderful little trick, isn't it?" she said, putting her wand away again. "I hope Moody doesn't mind that I borrowed it."  
  
"Oh you are going to PAY, MUDBLOOD!" Draco said through his teeth, his face growing red with anger. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
"N-now Malfoy... I didn't mean... I just thought you needed a bit of, erm, _teaching_..." she said, slowly backing away with her wand still raised.  
  
"I'll teach you – _facies puniceus_!"  
  
Hermione screamed and put her hands on her face, which was now sprouting purple boils. After a few moments of panic, she removed her hands and grabbed her wand.  
  
"ARGH – _HINNIO_!"  
  
**.: Several Minutes Later :.  
**  
Hermione and Draco made their way to the hospital wing. Hermione's boils were now growing larger by the minute, and Draco had the voice of a horse. They walked quickly, attempting to avoid anyone and everyone. They were almost there when-  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" Ron shouted, running up from behind them, "I needed – woah! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Just, move please!" she replied, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Did _he_ do this?" Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Oh you are dead, Malfoy!" Ron pulled out his wand and Hermione immediately shrieked, "No!"  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron silently. Both boys stood in battle position with Hermione in the middle, who was attempting to stop the duel. Her efforts were useless, however, when Draco pushed her aside and sent sparks flying at Ron's head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice screeched. Professor McGonagall was moving swiftly down the hall, pushing her way past the large crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what on earth do you think you're doing? And Mr. Weasley! I would have expected better from you." Ron blushed. "Put down those wands. Now!"  
  
Putting their wands away, both Ron and Draco shot each other looks of pure evil.  
  
"Now that you two have calmed down a bit, would you kindly explain to me why you were fighting?"  
  
"Well Professor..." Ron started, looking at Draco. _Again, not a support group!  
_  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"They were fighting over me." Hermione said, walking back into the middle.  
  
"You Miss Granger? And why- Oh my! What ever has happened to your face?"  
  
"Malfoy did that!" Ron yelled. McGonagall turned onto Draco.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy? Is this true?" _Uh, yeah._ Draco said nothing. _Not that I could reply anyways...  
_  
"Mr. Malfoy! I suggest you speak up now or you will be talking to the Headmaster!" _No! I am not opening my mouth. There is no way-  
_  
"_Neigghhhhhh..._" _Damn it all.  
_  
The crowd around them erupted in a wave of laughter. McGonagall stood in shock.  
  
"Be quiet!" She said loudly to the chortling crowd. "Mr. Malfoy, please go with Miss Granger to the hospital wing at once. Mr. Weasley, did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"No Professor," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Very well, 5 points from Gryffindor for duelling in the hallways. Now all of you – get to class!"  
  
Hermione and Draco set of for the hospital wing and arrived in record time. Madam Pomfrey attended to them at once, and both would have to stay overnight. Draco discovered that Hermione had hit him with the same spell that he hit her with; although the boils were in a different and very inconvenient place.  
  
They were both in beds side-by-side now, sitting up slightly. Draco was staring at Hermione in disgust, watching her open the many Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans that she had received from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, at least we aren't in class." She said lightly. _I'd rather be in class than stuck here with you.  
_  
"I'd rather be in _neigghhhh_ class than here with _neigghhh_ you." He said darkly. The effects of the spell were wearing off, but not completely.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." Hermione replied. Her boils had shrunk to their original size and weren't as painful anymore.  
  
Draco felt his eyelids droop as the room before him disappeared.  
  
**..:::::::..**  
  
_He was running down the hallway. He looked behind him; they were still attached. He now had the whole Gryffindor house stuck to him. Suddenly the same mysterious girl from the other dream emerged in front of him, said a spell, and everyone disappeared.  
  
"Thanks..." He heard himself say.  
  
"Anytime..." she replied, looking into his eyes.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, a loving passionate kiss. He felt her hair on his hand and broke the kiss, looking down at the mysterious person. She now had a face, which happened to be surrounded by bushy, brunette hair.  
  
"You!" He heard himself gasp.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" she replied sweetly. Suddenly her face contorted into Ron Weasley, who started laughing at him._  
  
Draco woke up sweating. He remembered the dream vividly, and ran it over a few times in his head.  
  
_Why am I thinking this way about her? This is the Mudblood. Malfoy's don't like Mudbloods. Wait! Who said anything about liking her? This was just a dream! Augh!_  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the bed beside him. There lay the Gryffindor, sleeping peacefully, with her hair slightly covering her face.  
  
_I suppose she isn't that bad..._  
  
Draco sat up and moved his legs off the bed, staring at Hermione.  
  
_She looks so peaceful, so angelic... Wait; is this the same Mudblood that jinxed the hell out of me earlier? Angelic... ha, that's a good one. But still...  
_  
He glanced over at her bedside table. There were piles of chocolate frogs and other miscellaneous candies strewn about, as well as - _what's this!_ Hermione's diary.  
  
Draco gingerly picked it up and looked it over. It was dark blue with no visible writing on the outside, and had a silver lock. Glancing around the room, he snatched his wand from his bedside table and whispered "_Alohomora_."  
  
Nothing happened. He tried it again, and the lock stayed stationary. _Well she's not stupid...  
_  
After half an hour of attempts, the lock opened with a loud 'snap'. Checking to see that Hermione was still sleeping, Draco opened the cover. Inside was the inscription:  
  
**Property of H. Granger.  
  
If this is Ron or Harry, I advise you not to read this. I will obviously know and then you will regret it. So don't even think about it.  
  
To anyone else: I don't know how you opened the lock, but you must be very persistent. I assume I must be dead if you have gotten a hold of this book, for I am certain I would not just leave it around.**

**I hope I am missed,  
_Hermione  
_**  
_Ha, like Scarhead and Weasel could open this. And missed? I doubt that._  
  
Draco flipped the page over, expecting to find a full page, but instead found nothing. Blank pages. _Maybe she has bewitched it..._ But he found this theory to be rubbish when he accidentally dropped the book. He quickly looked around to see if anyone heard, and to see if Hermione awoke, and then went to pick up the book, which had fallen open on the last page.  
  
This page was full of Hermione's handwriting. Taking one last look around, Draco started to read.  
  
**Sept. 1st – Hell Begins.**

* * *

**A/N- Sorry to leave you there... but I must say that it keeps the readers on their toes, wanting more. Or, at least I hope so... Thanks again to my loyal reviewers. I suppose I am a review slut... or some other label... but regardless, I love reviews! Thanks.**

**Ah yes, and in case you're wondering, **_facies puniceus _**means 'purple face' in latin, likewise with **_hinnio _**which means 'to neigh'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Close To You  
Author: basium  
Rating: R... eventually  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's world. Don't sue.  
A/N: Ok. So. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been pretty busy with babysitting and other stuff... So I appologize greatly!! Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed. It makes it much more fun to write when people like what you are writing. In the next chapter I shall be specific with reviews and thank-yous, because they are deserved. (I'd do it in this chapter but it is already fairly long, so be patient.) Thanks again, and on with the show!!**

**Close To You - Chapter 5**

**Sept. 1st – Hell Begins.**

**I am making this clear right now; this is not a diary. I will not stoop as low as Parvati and Lavender who just gossip about boys and** **write in their diaries all day. This is a journal and will be used only to keep a log of the latest events. All right, maybe some entries about certain boys… but they will be kept to a minimum.**

**Today is September 1st. Usually I am excited about the start of term, but today I was not. Dumbledore decided to let the slime ball Malfoy pick Head Girl. It made no sense to me why, but then Dumbledore explained that last year the Heads didn't get along very well, and thought that he might try something different. The only problem was that he had already picked Malfoy and told him about the job. So that was his reasoning. I still don't understand it.**

**So Malfoy did a ridiculous interview where he tried to look macho, and needless to say he made a fool of himself. (**_Hey, not true! Stupid Mudblood._**) He ended up picking me for some reason… I'm not entirely sure why. He probably thinks he can get to Harry through me, and I'd like to see him try.**

**But that was the least of my problems. Dumbledore brings me outside and explains that I will have to spend some time with Malfoy and get to know him. I hated the thought, but then Dumbledore continued talking… He finished by saying that I would have to be STUCK to Ferret Boy for a little while! I was horrified.**

**So Dumbledore brings me back into his office where Malfoy is sitting with his smug look on his face. Sometimes I would just like to smack it off of him. (**_Ouch._**) The Headmaster proceeds to give us this absolutely awful potion that sews us together. It was painless, but I was cringing anyways.**

**After all of that we needed to go to the Great Hall for what was left of the feast. I made Malfoy sit at the Gryffindor table. You should have seen the looks he was getting! I was trying so hard not to laugh. Ron and Harry were doing the same, but I could tell Ron was a little angry that Malfoy was there, plus the fact that I have to share a common room with him. But Ron shouldn't worry… it's not like I'm going to jump Malfoy or something. Ha, that would be the day. (Besides, I'm meeting Ron in the astronomy tower tomorrow night…)**

**We left the Great Hall after the feast and Malfoy followed me, sulking the whole time. He annoys me so much; I don't know how I am going to survive being stuck to him for much longer. Anyway, we get into the common room and what does the Ferret do? Flop down on the couch. It seemed he forgot that we were attached… Well, I was pulled on top of him. It was a very awkward moment… I just froze, looking into his eyes, until he cleared his throat and I came back to reality. I don't know why I was so mesmerized… Maybe Lavender and Parvati are getting to me; the way they talk about Malfoy like he was a god. (**At this point Draco smirked and glanced over at Hermione who was sleeping peacefully.**) It might also be all those rumours- (**_Rumours? Hmmm…_**) –about him… Supposedly he has slept with the entire Slytherin house, or so I've heard. (**_Well, not the WHOLE house…_**)**

**So that was my day. I went up to bed after that incident, and I was free of Malfoy at last. I'm going to end this entry now, and I will try not to have such a long one tomorrow.**

**Hermione**

That was interesting.

Draco glanced at Hermione once more, and noticed her starting to move. He quickly closed the diary and carefully put it back in its place on the table. Hermione had now rolled over and continued to stir, so Draco put his legs back under the sheets and his head on the pillow.

Well she doesn't think very much of me, now does she? Although her friends seem to think I'm a 'god'…

Giving his ego a slight boost, Draco slipped into a deep sleep.

..::::..

He was in the Astronomy tower, looking out the window. It was very late, and a cool breeze went through his hair, making him shiver. He moved from the window, looking around the candlelit room, and noticed a figure in the shadows. It started to move towards him slowly. Finally, the figure's face slipped into the light.

"I knew you'd be here…" Hermione whispered. "I'd never skip a chance at seeing you." Draco whispered back, brushing her cheek with his hand. Hermione shivered, looking into Draco's eyes. They stood motionless for a moment, and then Draco leaned in and kissed her.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. A tingle ran down his spine, and he wondered why he felt this way. After all, it was not the first time he had kissed someone… But regardless, he felt like he was floating. The floor suddenly disappeared and he actually was floating, and he looked to Hermione for answers but she said nothing and kissed him again hungrily.

Suddenly he felt a lurch and he was now falling. He looked down and saw the floor beneath him getting closer and closer… He looked at Hermione but her face was contorting into Ron again, who started laughing and then disappeared. Draco continued to fall until-

Draco sat bold upright in bed. He was sweating like mad and his head hurt.

What the hell was that about?

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He remembered the second dream even more vividly then the first, and he was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. _There's no reason for this… Why the hell am I thinking this way about her?_

"Good morning," said a voice next to Draco. He looked over to see Hermione sitting up, reading the Daily Prophet. "Are you ok…?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

Just peachy.

"I'm fine." Draco grunted. He still couldn't get the image of the 'dream-version Hermione' out of his head.

Draco looked over and noticed the blue diary poking out from under Hermione's pillow. She followed his eyes and quickly pushed the diary out of sight, blushing slightly.

"It's erm…. One of my school books…" she said, trying to cover up the situation. Draco just nodded, still preoccupied by the disturbing dream.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked again. "It's just… You were talking in your sleep, you started moaning then said strange things." She said matter-of-factly. "I was going to call Madam Pomfrey but then you woke up."

I didn't think I spoke in my sleep… Damnit, this doesn't look good on my part…

"And… erm…" Hermione said, blushing furiously. She looked down at Draco's pants, then cleared her throat and continued to read as though nothing happened. Draco looked down and quickly covered himself with the blanket.

Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful.

..::::..

Hermione and Draco were released from the hospital wing that morning, just before lunch. Madam Pomfrey had checked them over and the results of their wand war had disappeared.

Draco, happy that he had missed morning classes, entered the Great Hall for lunch in a somewhat happy mood. Hermione was ahead of him slightly and immediately made to sit with the Gryffindors. But Draco pulled her aside, alarming her slightly.

"What-?" she said, looking over at Ron and Harry who were immersed in a Quidditch related conversation.

"I am _not _sitting there again. Come on." He continued to pull her over to the Slytherin table, let go of her arm, and sat down next to Blaise Zabini.

"Uh… Draco?" Blaise said, giving Hermione a funny look. "I know you two are… _together_… but do you have to be together all the time?"

"We are not together!" Draco remarked rather loudly. "Just, don't ask, and ignore her."

"With pleasure." said Pansy Parkinson, who happened to be sitting across from Draco. Hermione glared at her, and opened 'Hogwarts A History'.

"Draco, _why _does she have to be here?" Pansy whined, looking at the Gryffindor in utter disgust.

"I said don't ask, and I meant it." Draco replied. "It's not like I _want _her to be here."

"Well you don't seem to be doing anything about it." Pansy snapped. "Besides, _I _want to sit beside you…"

At this point Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, attempting to control a laugh that was bound to escape.

"Do you find something funny, Mudblood?" Pansy snapped, recoiling from the small amount of pumpkin juice that had been sprayed on the table.

"N-no, nothing, nothing at all." Hermione said, trying to hide the smile that was accompanying the chuckle she was suppressing. Pansy shot her another disgusted look, and then smiled at Draco.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight though…?"

Draco immediately looked at Hermione. Seeing the shocked and confused look on her face, he turned and grinned at Pansy.

"Of course."

"Good. And Draco – don't bring the mudblood with you." Pansy shot another look at Hermione, who returned it.

"I, erm… I'll see what I can do." Pansy smiled and walked off.

"Hey, you're seeing Pansy tonight Draco?" Blaise said, winking.

"Stuff it, Zabini. You know I'm trying to get rid of her." _Although I'm not having any luck in doing so. Stupid brat; won't leave me alone at all._

"Sure you are." Blaise said, winking again. "So Granger- That is your name, right? Mind telling me why you're here?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Actually, I do mind."

"Ouch, the mudblood has attitude!"

"Blaise, shut the hell up." Draco said. _Please god, shut up._

Blaise gave one last questioning look at Draco before diving into the food on his plate. _What a pig. No wonder he needed to buy new robes._

Lunch was a silent affair. Blaise attempted to talk to Hermione again but Draco quickly stopped him. Draco knew that Blaise suspected something; he was stupid but not _that _stupid. _I just don't want to deal with his questions right now. I'll talk to him when this is over, which had better be soon!_

Draco was tempted to tell his father about the circumstances, but thought it would be better if he didn't. Dumbledore had sworn them to secrecy, and usually Draco couldn't care less what the old bat said; but his father's reaction probably wouldn't be a happy one so he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

As soon as Draco had put down his fork, Hermione stood up and pulled him out into the hall.

"You had better of been kidding." _Well…_

"'Bout what?" Draco said, playing the innocent.

"You know what I am talking about. If I had to cancel my meeting-"

"You mean date-"

"My _date _with Ron, then you will too! I am not going on a date with you and Miss Pug Face." _In all fairness, she attempted to fix her face a while ago, but broke out in hives…_

"What are you going to do about it? You can try and turn me into a ferret again if you'd like… But I'll be ready this time; boils are _nothing _compared to what I have in mind for you." _Aha, take that._

"I, I…" Hermione said, apparently lost for words. Draco grinned smugly.

"_I, I…_" he mocked. "Face it. You can't do anything about this."

Hermione said nothing. A smirk now stretched across Draco's face. _Ha ha! I won!_ Looking around, Hermione started to walk away, and Draco's only option was to follow.

* * *

**A/N- So there you have it. I hope it was to your liking, and I should hopefully have the next chapter out really soon.... hopefully. But I must say I'm not making any promises. So thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and to all who haven't - REVIEW!! Heehee. They make my day. Spanx!!**


End file.
